In gas turbine engines, internal manifolds used for distributing fuel to fuel nozzles must be insulated since the intense heat may cause fuel passage coking. However, conventional heat shields are attached to manifolds by welding which introduces zones of high mechanical stresses and conduction points, through which heat may be relatively easily transmitted from the heat shield to the manifold by conduction. The high mechanical stresses are the result of the welding process itself, as well as sharp thermal gradients between the hot heat shield and the relatively cooler manifold. Also, the thermal expansion and contraction of the heat shield create further stresses at the welded fixing locations.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved heat-shielded manifold.